


Laid Bare

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, Nervousness, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Hunk and Shay learn some new things. Slowly.For Kinktober Day 26 - "Strip Tease"





	Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you know any more Hunk/Shay smutfics, send them to me.

Shay didn’t have breasts.

That seemed like it should be obvious, but after meeting Allura Hunk didn’t known what to make of alien sexual dimorphism. The ‘earrings’ she had did seem to be some kind of secondary sexual characteristic - both Granny and her mother - though Shay called her ‘Aya’ - seemed to have them, and all of their tails were shorter.

Nonetheless, Hunk couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting down when Shay untied the belt of her tunic, shrugging it off her shoulders. Her chest was flat but sturdy, skin the same as on her limbs: green and knotted. Here, though, the knots were arranged in patterns, flaring outwards like the spokes of a ribcage.

And when he looked back up, Shay was watching him.

“Sorry!” Hunk blurted out automatically. “Sorry, just curious.”

Shay didn’t look upset. She walked over to him where he was seated on the shelf-like bed of her chamber, sitting down beside him. “Curious about what?”

“Just - ” Hunk gestured vaguely. Was he blushing? Oh god, it felt like he was. “Well, humans and Balmerans are structured differently, I’m just - admiring the differences.”

Shay tilted her head. “Looking for those?”

Hunk let out an embarrassed little squeak as she prodded at his chest, finger flicking against his nipple through his shirt. Shay giggled, apparently amused. “I can see them poking through your shirt, sometimes. Are they bumps like mine?”

“Not exactly.” Hunk bit his lip, floundering. “They’re just nipples. Mostly vestigial and uh, not quite so hard.”

Shay smiled at him softly. “You know…” She reached out and laid her hand over his, nearly dwarfing his. “I know you said you wanted to try, but we can always go slower if you wish. As long as you’re comfortable.”

“No!” Hunk blurted again. “No - yes - I mean, yes, I want to keep going. Very much.”

Shay let out a soft, relieved sigh. They both leaned in at the same time. Their foreheads thumped together, and Hunk smiled reassuringly. “I know some things are going to be different, and it doesn’t bother me. At all.”

Shay clutched at his hand. “You really want - ”

“Yes,” Hunk said. “I want to see all of you.”

Shay’s eyes were fair glowing with happiness. She let out a pleased little sound, and just when Hunk was about to lean in and kiss her, she rose, moving to stand in front of Hunk as she grabbed the tunic where it hung around her waist. Hands clutching the hem, Shay looked over at Hunk, as though waiting for confirmation. Hunk met her eyes and nodded.

Slowly, Shay’s tunic dropped to the floor.


End file.
